Dragons in America 9: New Gateways
by Drago2009
Summary: The story that will prepare you for the FINALE  kinda like HP7.1


**Dragons in America 9: New gateways**

**Drago2009**

* * *

><p><strong>Table of Contents<strong>

**Prologue**

**A new beginning**

**Larus' journey**

**List of Characters**

**Sneak Peek – Dragons in America 10: The journey home**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

In "Dragons in America 8: New designs" Grevon saw his good friend, Sarpen, come to America while walking around the neighborhood with Diamond, Dale and Larus. Sarpen was surprised to see Grevon since he last saw him in "Dragons in America". When Sarpen landed in America to see Grevon, he kindly introduced himself to Dale, Diamond and Larus and told him everything he knows about Grevon that even Dale didn't know when he met Grevon in "Dragons in America". Sarpen and Grevon talk about how their lives are going without each other and how they miss each other. Sarpen has been practicing his grip and has been improving since he lost a battle against Grevon in "Dragons in America". When Sarpen saw Larus for the first time, he was surprised when he saw how small Larus was from his point of view. In this story, Larus, Grevon and Diamond help Dale get ready for his junior high school graduation and see what a graduation ceremony is for the first time in their lives. Larus made his debut in "Dragons in America 3: New Species" and Diamond made her debut in "Dragons in America 6: Dragons in Love". The final story in this series will be in the sneak peek at the end of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A new beginning**

A few years went by since Grevon saw Dale as a six-year old human for the first time when Dale came up to Grevon, Larus, Diamond and his mother with some good news he was eager to share.

"What are you so excited about Dale?" Diamond asked in a curious tone.

"I have some good news that you might need to hear" Dale replied

"What is the good news Dale?" Larus asked in a curious tone after he jumped out of Dale's pocket and opened up on Dale's right shoulder.

"I'm going to graduate from junior high and start going into high school" Dale replied.

"Since your mother knows what you mean, would you like to give us more detail?" Grevon asked.

As Dale was explaining the graduation process to Diamond, Larus and Grevon, Dale's mother came down the stairs holding a graduation present that had Dale's name on the top of the box.

"What's inside the box?" Larus asked when he saw Dale's mother walk down the stairs holding Dale's graduation present.

"You'll see in a few minutes Larus" Dale's mother replied.

As Dale's mother was about to give Dale his graduation present, Larus jumped off of Dale's right shoulder and landed on the graduation present that was so fascinating for him since he hasn't seen a decorated box in his homeland.

"Why did you land on the present Larus?" Dale's mother asked in a curious tone when she saw Larus on top of the graduation present.

"This is the first time I've seen a graduation present since graduations don't exist in my homeland" Larus replied.

Dale's mother gave Dale the graduation present and waited for him to open it up.

When Dale opened the graduation present, he was so surprised at what he got he became speechless.

"What is it Dale?" Grevon and Larus asked in a curious tone.

"It's fifty dollars in cash. Didn't you learn about money before you came to America Grevon?" Dale replied.

"Not at all. This is the first time I've seen money" Grevon said in a shocked tone.

Many hours went by when Dale's mother looked at the calendar and saw the note she wrote about Dale's graduation.

"We need to head over to your school Dale" Dale's mother said in a frantic tone.

"Diamond and I will go outside, change into dragons and take Larus over to the school while you take Dale in your car. Does that sound good?" Grevon asked.

"That sounds like a great plan" Dale's mother replied.

Diamond and Grevon walked outside the house and changed into their dragon form while Dale went to his bedroom to get ready for his junior high school graduation. When Diamond and Grevon were in dragon form, Larus jumped onto Grevon's back and made sure he had a comfortable position on Grevon's back.

"Let's go Dale! Grevon, Larus and Diamond are waiting outside" Dale's mother said when she started the car.

Dale walked towards the car and waited for his mother to drive the car to his school.

When Larus, Diamond and Grevon saw that Dale was in the car, they rose fifty-five feet in the air and flew towards the school. When Larus, Diamond and Grevon were above Dale's school, they landed in front of the school and waited for Dale's mother and Dale to arrive.

When Dale and Dale's mother arrived at the school, they parked the van and got out to see Larus sitting on top of the car while Diamond and Grevon changed into humans.

"You need to get ready for your graduation" Grevon said after he changed into human form.

Dale went inside the gym and met with his classmates that he knew since the beginning of the school year.

Larus jumped from the top of the car onto Dale's mother's left shoulder and said "We should go to the Football field and wait for the graduation ceremony to start".

"I agree" Grevon said after he saw Larus close himself into a ball.

"Who has the tickets?" Diamond asked in a curious tone.

Dale's mother reached into her purse and grabbed the graduation tickets from her purse and handed them to Diamond and Grevon since Larus was resting in Dale's mother's pocket.

After Diamond and Grevon got their tickets, everyone walked towards the Football field and took their seats in the bleachers.

When the graduation ceremony began, all of the graduates walked toward the Football field and took their seats. After the graduates and the audience took their seats, the graduation ceremony continued for two to three hours.

After the graduation ceremony was finished two to three hours later, Dale's mother, Larus, Diamond and Grevon ran towards Dale to congratulate him on his success and then went back to Dale's house without any flying involved.

When they arrived at Dale's house, everyone got out of the car and went inside to get some rest after a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Larus' journey**

The sun rose the next morning when Larus woke up feeling worried about how he was going to tell everyone about his journey back to his homeland, Reginald.

"What's the matter Larus?" Dale asked when he woke up.

"I have some bad news, but I don't want to talk about it" Larus replied.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk about it. Just take as much time as you can to tell me what the bad news is about" Dale said.

Larus became less worried and closed himself into a ball. It took many hours for him to figure out how he was going to tell everyone about his bad news without hurting them.

"I think it's the right time to hear what Larus has to say" Grevon said in a confident tone.

"Thanks Grevon. All I have to say is that I need to go back to my homeland" Larus said

"Why Larus?" Diamond asked in a worried tone.

"I'm feeling home sick and I was thinking that it would be best if I start heading home" Larus replied.

"If you leave, you won't be able to help me through high school" Dale said in a worried tone.

"I know that, but if there's any way to make your world full of fire and still exist as humans and shape-shifting dragons, I would stay" Larus said.

"I don't think that's possible Larus" Dale said after he calmed down.

_Humans sometimes don't understand sarcasm_ Larus said to himself.

"When are you planning to leave Earth Larus" Diamond asked.

"Sometime this afternoon, I'll start leaving this wonderful world" Larus replied.

"How are you getting home?" Grevon asked.

"I'll need someone to throw me towards the sky. There will be a portal in the sky sometime this afternoon" Larus replied.

Many hours went by when the sun was about to set and a portal showed up in the sky. Dale grabbed Larus and ran towards the front window.

"Is that the portal you talked about earlier Larus?" Dale asked while pointing towards the sky.

"That portal is my only way home" Larus replied.

"Who do you want to throw you up there?" Grevon asked before he went outside to change into dragon form.

"How about Dale? He may have a better shot than you Grevon, no offense" Larus replied.

"None taken" Grevon replied.

_I wonder why Larus wants Dale to throw him towards the portal instead of Diamond or me. Is there a chance Diamond or I would miss?_ Grevon said to himself.

Dale grabbed Larus and went outside to throw Larus to the portal in the sky while Diamond and Grevon followed him and changed into dragon form.

_Now I know why Larus wanted Dale to throw him. Humans may have a better grip on small stuff then dragons_ Grevon said to himself when he saw Larus go into the portal.

When the portal closed, Diamond and Grevon changed into human form and followed Dale inside the house to get a good long sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>List of Characters<strong>

**Grevon -** Dale's long time companion, who is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, has an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). Grevon gets worried about how Larus was going to get home until he sees Dale throw Larus toward the portal he sees in the sky.

**Dale -** Grevon's long time companion who gets a surprise when he hears that Larus has to leave Earth and doesn't understand sarcasm at all. Dale has just graduated junior high school and he will be starting his first year of high school towards the end of summer (The setting for "Dragons in America 10: The Journey Home").

**Diamond -** A good friend who is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). Diamond experiences a memorable time when she sees Dale graduate from junior high school and gets worried about how Larus is going to get to his home until she sees Dale throw Larus toward the portal in the sky.

**Larus –** A good friend who has to leave Earth and sees Dale graduate junior high school for the first time in his life. In battle, Larus is a western dragon that has bright red scales, stands 22 feet tall, weighs 1,280,000 pounds and a 150 foot wingspan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek<strong>

**Dragons in America 10: The journey home**

It was only two months since Dale graduated junior high school and Larus left Earth when Grevon, Dale and Diamond were sitting on the beach looking at the Atlantic Ocean when there was an unusual sound coming from the Atlantic Ocean that only Diamond and Grevon could hear.

"Do you hear that Dale?" Grevon asked.

"Hear what?" Dale replied in a curious tone

The entire story will be revealed when I write it soon.

-Drago2009

* * *

><p>© MMXI All Rights Reserved<p> 


End file.
